


I Closed My Eyes and Wished For You

by goodemethyd



Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal and Gigi go for a late night swim.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I Closed My Eyes and Wished For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 7: Swim from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.

“Do you want to go swimming?” Crystal asked, playing with Gigi’s hair as they lay next to each other in Gigi’s bed. 

“Crystal, it’s midnight,” Gigi protested..

“So what?! It’s a pool in your backyard, not the ocean.” Gigi could practically hear Crystal rolling her eyes. 

“It’s probably freezing.”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Crystal replied with a smirk on her face before kissing Gigi’s neck.

“Oh god.” Now it was Gigi’s turn to roll her eyes, but she was quickly distracted by Crystal’s lips on her skin. Crystal kissed her way up to Gigi’s lips and Gigi happily captured them in her own, kissing her girlfriend soft and slow. 

“Come on,” Crystal murmured against Gigi’s lips, before pulling away to speak again. “You have a hot tub too. We can warm up in there after.” She punctuated it with another kiss, this time with more heat behind it.

“Or… We can warm up in here,” Gigi whispered when they pulled apart, rolling over on top of Crystal and smiling down at her wickedly.

“Stop trying to distract me!” Crystal yelled, pushing Gigi away as she tried to kiss her again. “I want to go swimming! Please Gi?”

“Yeah, alright,” Gigi gave in, giving Crystal one more quick kiss before she rolled off of her. She grabbed Crystal’s hand, pulling her from the bed. “Let’s get changed.”

They put on their bathing suits and headed out to the backyard, Crystal practically skipping with glee the whole time.

Crystal dove into the pool as soon as they reached it, and Gigi sat on the side, just dipping her toes in to see how cold it was. It was totally freezing, just like she knew it would be.

“Come swim with me Gi!” Crystal requested as she splashed her with the freezing water.

Gigi decided to bite the bullet and cannonballed into the pool right next to Crystal, splashing her as much as possible. Crystal giggled and swam away, leaving Gigi no choice but to chase after her. 

They swam around for a while until they got tired, and then they just floated on their backs, holding hands and whispering to each other in the middle of the night. Gigi looked up at the stars and marveled at how pretty and bright they were. 

“Look! It’s a shooting star!” Crystal exclaimed, pointing up as they saw one shoot across the sky. Gigi closed her eyes and made a wish.

“What did you wish for?” she asked Crystal once she opened her eyes.

“Nothing,” Crystal answered.

“Why not?” Gigi asked, surprised.

“Because I have everything I could ever wish for right here already,” Crystal said, turning her head to smile at Gigi.

“Oh, gross,” Gigi replied jokingly even though it made her heart swell. 

“Shut up!” Crystal laughed and swam toward her, splashing her again. “I was trying to be sweet and you ruined it!”

Gigi laughed and splashed back.

“What did you wish for then?” Crystal asked, swimming even closer to Gigi.

“I wished that you would be mine forever,” Gigi answered, reaching out and caressing Crystal’s cheek.

“And you call me gross!?” Crystal exclaimed, laughing. “But I’m pretty sure your wish will come true.”

“I love you,” Gigi whispered.

“I love you too,” Crystal whispered back before leaning in and kissing Gigi softly on the lips.


End file.
